


Лучше, чем смерть

by ResidentTrickster



Series: Не все, кто блуждают, потеряны [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mental Instability, Missing Scene, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene к эпилогу "Серой стороны": герои тленно страдают, и это еще не конец.</p><p>Бета - phoebus418</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- 1 -

Все прожитые дни сливались в один бесконечный серый день. Ожидание приговора отзывалось пульсирующей болью в висках и давящей тяжестью на сердце. Хакс был готов к наказанию любой строгости — к разжалованию, к военному трибуналу, к немедленной смерти. К чему угодно, кроме полной неизвестности. 

Хотя, признаться, умереть после всего пережитого было бы крайне неприятно. 

Сноук вызывал Хакса к себе, как только тот достаточно оправился. Примерно через четыре дня после возвращения на Финализатор, если считать по корабельному времени. Поначалу Хаксу казалось, что медицинский уход ему не нужен вовсе, и проще отчитаться перед Верховным лидером сразу, не затягивая и не откладывая эту неприятную обязанность. Голова немного кружилась, во рту было сухо, но по сравнению с настоящей опасностью это казалось не стоящим внимания пустяком. Однако Рен придерживался другого мнения. 

«Не спеши. Дай себе время на размышления, — в голове зазвучал его прерывистый шепот. — Тебе не нужно видеть его сейчас».

Хакс понял вдруг, что пропустил момент, когда Рена увели, и остался только голос. Наверное, он и правда был не настолько здоров, как хотел думать. 

«За меня не волнуйся. Мы скоро увидимся, а ты… Ты не спеши».

Спорить не было сил. Смирившись с судьбой, Хакс соблюдал постельный режим и терпеливо сносил унылые медицинские манипуляции. Как только разум достаточно прояснился, он попросил себе датапад и набросал план отчета перед Верховным лидером. Ему всегда было проще импровизировать, имея несколько письменных заготовок. Основной упор в своем докладе Хакс сделал на то, что в силу разных причин помнит немногое и что основную работу сделал Рен. Жаль, что обсудить с ним их легенду еще раз не было никакой возможности: на мысленные призывы Рен не откликался, а спрашивать о нем напрямую Хакс так и не решился. 

Вместо этого он убедил себя в том, что с легкостью справится и сам. 

***  
Вызов к Верховному лидеру пришел, стоило только Хаксу переступить порог своей каюты. Как будто тот специально ждал, чтобы помешать наслаждаться долгожданным покоем и уединением. 

Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, разговор вышел довольно коротким: Хакс лаконично доложил о случившемся, отметил храбрость Рена и свое небольшое участие. Изобразив некоторое смущение, он отметил, что поделился своей кровью для ритуала. Они с Реном обговорили этот момент отдельно и решили, что не станут врать о технической стороне совершенного обряда. Мелочи всегда придают рассказу правдоподобие.

Сноук слушал внимательно, не перебивая, — и одновременно осторожно и неторопливо копался в воспоминаниях. Мягкие прикосновения к памяти ощущались липкими и пачкающими, как будто внутри черепной коробки шевелились тонкие склизкие щупальца. 

Хакс сглотнул, подавляя тошноту. Настоящего беспокойства он не ощущал: никаких тайн Сноук от него не узнает. Хакс был честен и говорил только правду, подловить его было не на чем. Закончив свой доклад, он замолчал, ожидая вопросов, однако их не последовало. 

— Спасибо за отчет, генерал, — произнес Верховный лидер после паузы. — Он будет принят во внимание, когда будет решаться ваша судьба. Это случится несколько позже, поэтому рекомендую запастись терпением и с пользой для себя и для нашего дела провести освободившееся время.

Хакс почувствовал, как внутри поднимается волна ослепляющего гнева: что, неужели он действительно выжил для того, чтобы проявлять терпение? Впрочем, Хакс быстро взял себя в руки. Ему приходилось подавлять и не такие эмоции. Следовало относиться к ожиданию как к очередному испытанию, причем не самому сложному. По крайней мере, сделать вид. 

— Могу ли я как-то повлиять на ваше решение? — сказанное прозвучало почти дерзко, но Хакс не смог промолчать. 

— Нет, не можете, — в голосе Верховного лидера мелькнула едва слышная издевка. — Сейчас вы свободны. Если у вас нет никаких вопросов, можете идти, генерал. 

Хаксу хотелось спросить о многом. О том, что Верховный лидер увидел в его голове. Или о том, куда они направляются и какие у них дальнейшие планы. А главное — о том, где Рен. Но любой из этих вопросов только показал бы его слабость, и оттого Хакс просто сдержанно кивнул и ушел. 

После беседы с Верховным лидером увидеть Рена захотелось еще сильнее. Просто чтобы удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке, ведь они не виделись с того дня, как достигли Финализатора. Корабль был огромным, и Рен вполне мог отлеживаться вдалеке от посторонних глаз и по собственной воле избегать любых контактов. С той же вероятностью Сноук мог переправить его куда-то и запретить выходить на связь. 

Хаксу хотелось определенности и контроля, хотя бы в отношении Рена. Но даже сейчас, будучи достаточно близко к нервному срыву, он трезво осознавал: этого никогда не будет. Рен никогда не станет подчиняться. Смешно, но именно эта его парадоксальная внутренняя свобода и цепляла сильнее всего. Хакс знал, что при желании может продавить и поставить на место любого, кого захочет. Даже самые сильные и самоуверенные ломаются, если знать, куда давить. Только Рена продавить не получалось, одного из всех. Да и не требовалось это больше. Хакс пропустил момент, когда желание поставить Рена на место окончательно превратилось во что-то иное, слишком похожее на зависимость. 

Вернувшись в каюту, Хакс старательно протер руки, дверную ручку и стол дезинфицирующими салфетками. Хотя бы это он пока что мог контролировать. 

***  
Ожидание изматывало и бесило, воскрешало в памяти пережитое и ощущение собственной мучительной, жалкой беспомощности, — и все же у этого испытания мог быть хороший исход. 

Или не мог — иногда Хаксу казалось, что Верховный лидер просто ждет, когда он не выдержит и покончит с собой. Что ж, если это так, ему придется потерпеть. Умирать Хакс не собирался. По крайней мере, не раньше, чем выяснит, что произошло с Реном. 

«Не должен умирать. Не должен сходить с ума. Должен узнать, где Рен», — этот список из трех пунктов Хакс открывал на датападе каждое утро, едва проснувшись. Не то чтобы он боялся забыть, но постоянное повторение самых важных вещей помогало держать мысли под контролем и подавлять гнев. 

Впрочем, не только в гневе было дело. В зыбкие утренние часы Хакс особенно остро ощущал, что по-настоящему теряет рассудок. Понемногу, пока еще незаметно для окружающих, но процесс уже был запущен. Связь с реальностью утекала, как песок сквозь пальцы, и следовало удерживать ее изо всех сил. 

Отец всегда говорил: «Если что-то идет не так, составь список необходимых дел и обдумай все еще раз». Пожалуй, это был самый мудрый совет из тех, что Хакс получал от него. В его списке было всего три пункта, и если с первыми двумя он более-менее справлялся, то с последним… Как найти того, кто отчаянно не хочет быть найденным? Или того, кого спрятали слишком хорошо?

Тяжелее всего было по утрам. Хакс неизменно просыпался в состоянии, близком к панике: сердце бешено стучало, руки были холодными и влажными, горло сводило спазмом. Ему снилась вода, много темной ледяной воды, и выбраться из нее не получалось. Однако Хакс все равно пытался выплыть, ведь он был отличным пловцом, он не должен был умирать так жалко. Вода всегда оказывалась сильнее: она сковывала руки и ноги холодом и вынуждала сдаться. Хакс задыхался, ощущая только дикий, животный ужас — и в этот момент неизменно открывал глаза. Серый потолок каюты еще никогда не казался ему настолько привлекательным.

Первые несколько минут после пробуждения Хакс тратил на самоуспокоение. «Я-дома-мы-вернулись-все закончилось-мы живы-все хорошо», — он говорил это вслух, по кругу, до тех пор, пока руки не переставали дрожать. 

Хорошо, что никто не видел его в эти моменты. 

Днем становилось легче: лучше всего Хаксу удавалось быть занятым, даже не имея никаких формальных задач. Он упражнялся в тренировочном зале до темноты перед глазами, затем тщательно смывал пот и заставлял себя обедать. Потом приходило время для бесед с подчиненными. Приказано или нет, оставить своих людей без руководства Хакс не мог. Он и так отсутствовал достаточно долго. К тому же общение, пусть и сугубо формальное, помогало не уходить в себя слишком глубоко. Пока вокруг были те, кто верил в Хакса, имело смысл продолжать бороться с собой каждое утро. 

В отсутствие новых распоряжений все в основном занимались подсчетом убытков, и это грозило затянуться. Откровенно говоря, Хакс с трудом представлял, как они выберутся из долговой ямы. Чтобы убедить кредиторов, следовало предоставить план дальнейших действий, эффективный и недорогой. У Хакса было несколько идей относительно этого, но Верховный лидер вряд ли одобрил бы их, да и большинство подчиненных — тоже. Почти все из них слепо восхищались Империей и ее методами, списывая все провалы на невезение и досадные случайности. Если бы Хакс предложил им бороться с Сопротивлением методами Сопротивления, вышел бы скандал. Поэтому он отделывался общими фразами и обещаниями: сказанные уверенным тоном, они имели удивительный эффект. Люди верили ему — по крайней мере, пока. 

С головой уйдя в работу, Хакс почти забывал о том, что приговор ему еще не вынесен. Как и о том, что после всего пережитого Верховный лидер и его методы вызывали у него смутное отвращение. Хакс очень не любил быть фигурой в чужих играх. Однако именно этим он и стал, кажется. 

К вечеру становилось хуже. Мысли о Рене, старательно подавляемые весь день, выходили из-под контроля. Хакс чувствовал острое, навязчивое желание узнать, где тот прячется и что с ним происходит, — и бесился. Бесился — и хотел прижать этого кретина к себе, уткнуться в его плечо, закрыть глаза и стоять так до тех пор, пока зудящее беспокойство внутри не уймется. Одновременно Хакс злился на себя за все неудачи разом, за просчет со Старкиллером, за то, что у него никогда не будет второго шанса подняться настолько высоко. За то, что он позволил себе роскошь задумываться. Хороший солдат не должен так поступать. 

Когда бешенство и нереализованное желание контроля становились слишком сильными, Хакс шел в зал и упражнялся в стрельбе, пока руки не начинали болеть. Иногда вместе с ним стреляла и капитан Фазма. Похоже, ей тоже было необходимо выпустить пар. Они не разговаривали, только приветственно кивали друг другу, и обоих это вполне устраивало. 

Однако на третий совместный вечер Фазма решилась прервать молчание, причем совершенно неожиданным замечанием.

— Непросто вам пришлось, генерал, — произнесла она, когда Хакс опустил бластер, давая себе передышку.

— Вам что-то известно о том, как именно мне пришлось?

Хакс внимательно посмотрел на Фазму: та была действительно умным человеком, одним из немногих на этом корабле. В принципе, она могла интуитивно догадаться о чем-то.

— Никто ничего не знает, но придумывают много, — Фазма коротко улыбнулась. — Вас считают героем. 

— Если кто и герой, то уж точно не я, — Хакс хмыкнул. — Люди много фантазируют, капитан. Не стоит им верить.

Фазма кивнула. Без привычного шлема, скрывающего сосредоточенное лицо и искажающего голос, она выглядела почти уязвимо. 

— Я рада, что вы снова с нами, — Фазма сказала это так серьезно и искренне, что Хакс почувствовал себя почти тронутым. — Думала даже навестить вас, пока вы приходили в себя, но решила, что вы будете не рады. По крайней мере, я бы на вашем месте не была рада. 

— Вы все правильно решили, капитан. Спасибо вам.

Хакс тепло улыбнулся: все-таки Фазма нравилась ему. Когда-то он всерьез размышлял, не поухаживать ли за ней. Отец бы лопнул от злости, узнай он о таком романе. Фазма определенно была не той женщиной, которую Хакс-старший хотел бы видеть рядом со своим сыном. Однако по здравом размышлении Хакс все же решил не портить хорошие рабочие отношения сомнительными интрижками. Откровенно говоря, втайне он опасался отказа. 

— Мне тоже еще не вынесли приговор, — проговорила вдруг Фазма, и это «тоже» делало честь ее наблюдательности. — Вы, я думаю, слышали мою историю. О ней тоже много говорят. Меньше, чем о вашем героизме, но все же. 

— Да, слышал, — отозвался Хакс: о том, как капитан в последний момент смогла выбраться из пресса для мусора и спастись, говорили почти с восхищением. — И, если вдруг это нужно говорить вслух, я последний, кто станет вас осуждать. 

— Спасибо, — кажется, Фазма ждала именно такой реакции. — Это… Это очень ценно. То, что вы так считаете. 

Они помолчали. 

— Знаете, у меня есть к вам предложение, — Хакс сам не знал, зачем говорит это, но что-то словно подталкивало его. — Если все это когда-нибудь закончится и если нас не убьют, мы просто обязаны как следует напиться вместе. Обычно я не пью и такое не предлагаю, но сейчас я отчего-то уверен, что нам это нужно.

В ответ Фазма улыбнулась ему, широко и открыто. 

— С удовольствием, генерал. Готова проспонсировать это предприятие. 

Эта короткая беседа стала для Хакса первым приятным событием за долгое время. Теперь во время вечерних встреч он неизменно перебрасывался с Фазмой парой незначащих слов. 

***  
Несмотря на обилие дел, свободного времени все равно оставалось слишком много. Во всем была виновата бессонница: никогда прежде у Хакса не было проблем со сном, и оттого он совершенно не представлял, как с этим бороться. Как бы то ни было, подсаживаться на инъекции снотворного не хотелось, поэтому Хакс просто лежал и смотрел в потолок, пока от усталости не вырубит. Самым сложным было не думать о Рене: мысли о нем напоминали безмолвный крик в пустоту. При свете дня Хакс безжалостно стыдил себя эту слабость. 

Если уснуть не получалось больше часа, Хакс брал датапад и пытался убить время с пользой. «Партизанская война как наиболее продуктивный способ ведения боевых действий в современную эпоху», — так назывался файл, в который он почти каждую ночь записывал обрывки мыслей относительно целей и задач Первого Ордена. Хакс рассуждал так: агрессивно нападающая сторона зачастую находится в более слабой позиции по сравнению с обороняющейся, и любой просчет может оказаться фатальным. Поэтому сейчас, особенно учитывая стесненность в финансах и отсутствие нового супер-оружия, имеет смысл сменить тактику на более скрытую. Настало время брать не силой, а умом. Удачная точечная диверсия принесет больше пользы в перспективе, чем бездумное уничтожение планет. Да, выйдет не так эффектно, и в подготовку личного состава придется внести изменения, зато это даст необходимую передышку и время для наращивания мощи. 

Разумеется, высказывать подобные идеи вслух не следовало, Хакс был совсем не в том положении. Вот если бы высшим начальством был он сам… Но этого не случилось и не случится, следовало смириться, идти вперед и поменьше думать. 

Надо сказать, от привычки записывать эти почти изменнические мысли здравый смысл не спасал.

В одну из таких мутных бессонных ночей Хакс вдруг почувствовал, как на него смотрят, причем как будто бы  _изнутри_. Он подозрительно огляделся: в каюте никого, кроме него, не было. В мозгу появилось странное щекочущее чувство, почти как во время разговора со Сноуком, но мягче.

— Я не должен сходить с ума, — строго напомнил себе Хакс.

— Ты не сходишь, — знакомый голос звучал сбивчиво, с помехами. — Это я.

— Твою же мать, — Хакс с трудом подавил желание выразиться грубее. — Так вообще-то не делают, ты в курсе? 

Наверное, это и правда был Рен. Окончательно поверить в то, что это он, было отчего-то страшно.

— Это правда я. Мы с тобой однажды заблудились в лесу, — раздалось шипение, как в сломанном приемнике. — Эт… случай… если… нужны док… ва.

Слова слились в один непрекращающийся шумовой поток, и Хакс механически заткнул уши. Не то чтобы это помогло: шум продолжался еще некоторое время, а потом прекратился так же резко, как и начался. 

— Извини за это. И извини, что ввалился вот так, без предупреждения, — Рен улыбнулся, Хакс видел это так же ясно, как если бы они сидели в одной комнате. Звуковых помех больше не было. — Я с трудом пробился.

— Где ты вообще?

— Не могу сказать точно, — отозвался Рен после паузы. — Здесь довольно темно. Верховный лидер допрашивает меня, но, думаю, он почти закончил.

Слово «допрашивает» было очень нехорошим, и спокойный тон, которым оно было произнесено, ничего не менял. 

— Что именно он с тобой делает? — спросил Хакс чуть более резко и обеспокоенно, чем следовало бы.

— Все в порядке, — Рен помолчал, словно бы подбирая слова. — Я живой. Рассказал Верховному лидеру все как есть.

«Разумеется, не все», — эта фраза прозвучала тише, словно бы на другом уровне сознания. 

— Но хватит обо мне. Как твои дела?

— Очевидно, лучше, чем твои, — Хакс хмыкнул, стараясь замаскировать волнение. 

— Да не сказал бы, — ощущение, что Рен смотрит на него в упор, было не слишком уютным. — У тебя уже которую ночь бессонница. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Чувствую, — был ответ. — Как и то, что через полчаса у тебя заболит спина, если ты не перестанешь горбиться над датападом. 

— Ты звучишь, как медицинский дроид, — недовольно заметил Хакс. Ему совершенно не нравилось, что кто-то, пусть даже и Рен, знает о нем так много. 

В голове снова раздалось шипение, а затем — короткое:

— Ты ведь позволишь?

— Позволю что? — Хакс сглотнул вязкую слюну. 

— Помочь тебе, — кажется, связь снова сбоила. — Позв… прикоснуться.

Хаксу начинало мерещиться, будто в этих перебоях была некая внутренняя логика. Хотя, скорее всего, он просто сошел с ума окончательно, потому и слышит Рена. 

— В нашу последнюю встречу тебе не требовалось разрешение.

— В нашу последнюю встречу все было по-другому, — Рен заговорил тише, точно экономя силы. — Я знаю, что в обычной жизни ты не любишь случайный физический контакт. Даже на ментальном уровне. 

«Откуда ты знаешь это? — хотелось спросить. — Что ты еще обо мне знаешь?»

Однако вслух Хакс сказал только:

— Да, ты можешь ко мне прикоснуться. 

Невидимые ладони коснулись плеч и начали мягко и ритмично разминать их. Прикосновения ощущались так интимно, будто Рен и правда рядом. На секунду Хаксу показалось даже, что он слышит его пульс, частый и прерывистый. 

— Ты научился лечить? — спросил Хакс, прикрыв глаза. 

— Нет, — слова были еле различимы за помехами. — Но мо… т стать… ле… че. 

Легче и в самом деле становилось. По всему телу разливалось приятное тепло, от головы до пальцев ног. Сердце застучало быстрее: Хакс забыл, когда последний раз разрешал себе подобную близость. Тогда, на неизвестной планете, произошедшее между ним и Реном было продиктовано безысходностью, и только. Теперь все ощущалось по-другому — более осознанным и настоящим. 

Хакс чувствовал, что пока не совсем готов к выводам, которые из этого следуют. 

— Мы скоро увидимся? — спросил он, когда Рен убрал ладони с его плеч. Искрящееся тепло все еще струилось по венам. 

— Да, — за новой волной шума слова были едва различимы. — Попр… прийти… снов… 

«Я так по тебе скучаю», — раздалось на более глубоком уровне сознания. Хакс не был уверен в том, чьи слова это были — Рена или его самого. 

***  
Этой ночью Хаксу впервые приснилась не темная вода, а нечто совсем другое. Они с Реном сидели за обеденным столом в родительском доме; снаружи был солнечный день, и отблески света танцевали на темной полированной мебели. 

— Как тебе удалось так долго заниматься тем, во что ты не веришь? — спросил Рен удивительно спокойным и доброжелательным тоном.

— Это был самый простой путь наверх, — так же ровно ответил Хакс. — Оттого я и выбрал его.

— В этом всегда состоит самое сложное, когда выбираешь путь, — Рен мягко улыбнулся. — Никогда не знаешь, куда он тебя приведет, вверх или вниз. Да и не всегда ясно, где верх, а где низ. 

Светлые пятна прыгали по поверхности стола, как будто кто-то пускал солнечных зайчиков. Хакс вспомнил, что мама всегда раздражалась, когда он так делал. 

— Знаешь, что самое страшное в том, когда умирают целые планеты? — тихо спросил Рен. Он казался сейчас гораздо моложе своих лет, совсем мальчишкой. — Самое страшное не в том, что люди кричат ужасно громко, — он закусил губу. 

Хакс терпеливо ждал продолжения мысли.

— Самое страшное — это тот момент, когда ты знаешь, что услышишь этот крик, — медленно, точно раздумывая над каждым словом, произнес Рен. — Услышишь прямо сейчас, и спрятаться от него нельзя, потому что ты именно тот, кто должен слышать. И этот крик всюду — в твоем разуме, в твоей крови, в каждой клетке тела. Хочется умереть, чтобы не слышать.

Хакс не знал, что сказать на это. Наверное, ему полагалось чувствовать вину и раскаяние, но он давно забыл, как это. А может, и не знал никогда. У Рена чуть подрагивали губы, но глаза оставались сухими, а взгляд — сосредоточенным. Отзвук пережитой боли все еще жил в нем, Хакс вдруг почувствовал это удивительно остро и ясно. Так, словно ему под ребра загнали нож. И еще раз. И еще. И еще. 

— Я... Мне жаль, что тебе было больно, — слабо произнес Хакс, пытаясь зажать невидимую рану. — Так... больше никогда не будет. 

Повисла тишина. Затем Рен медленно, точно нехотя поднял голову, посмотрел ему в глаза и коротко кивнул.


	2. Chapter 2

\- 2 -

За дверью кто-то был. Стоял и смотрел не мигая. Хакс знал это наверняка: от взгляда, пристального и внимательного, мороз пробежал по коже. В ушах гулко зашумело, сердце заколотилось ненормально часто. Хакс отложил датапад и больно ущипнул себя за запястье, но легче не стало. Реальность снова ускользала, и удержать ее не получалось.

Наверное, Хакс уже переступил грань, отделявшую его от полного и окончательного безумия.

Правда, единственная и объективная, была в том, что за дверью никто не стоял. В тишине коридора приближающиеся шаги нельзя было не услышать. К тому же после полубессонных ночей слух был обострен до предела, и любые звуки воспринимались почти болезненно.

Был только один человек, умеющий ходить неслышно. Но он сейчас был далеко, Хакс ощущал это так же ясно, как пульсирующую боль в собственных висках.

«Это ты, Рен?» — мысленно спросил он, чтобы быть уверенным.

Ответа не последовало — как и вчера, как и день назад. Невидимый взгляд обжигал кожу.

Хакс стиснул виски; собственные пальцы показались неприятно холодными и влажными. Нужно просто открыть дверь, открыть и проверить, кто за ней, и перестать паниковать. Но сделать это значило шагнуть еще ближе к сумасшествию. Только ненормальный заглядывает за дверь, испугавшись взгляда из ниоткуда.

Только ненормальный привязывается к человеку, втянувшему его в подобие кошмарного сна.

Хакс шагнул к двери и распахнул ее. Время стало липким и тягучим.

На пороге был Рен, привычно одетый в черное; его лицо скрывала маска. Хакс не помнил, сколько простоял, тупо глядя на пришедшего. В памяти некстати всплыли истории о существах, которые не могут войти в человеческое жилье без приглашения. Кто знает, что прячется за знакомой маской?

— Проходи, — Хакс шагнул в сторону. — Если, конечно, это действительно ты.

— Это я, — измененный вокодером голос звучал глухо.

Хакс молча наблюдал за тем, как Рен осматривается, садится в его кресло у стола и замирает, уставившись в стену. Это выглядело странно, и следовало, пожалуй, спросить что-нибудь, начать разговор, но нарушать тишину не хотелось.

— Не разбудил? — Рен спросил это таким тоном, будто происходящее сейчас никак не выбивалось из привычного хода вещей.

— Нет, — Хакс покачал головой, подвинул себе еще один стул и сел напротив. — Сними уже свою маску.

Рен послушался без возражений. Его лицо выглядело таким же бледным и осунувшимся, как и в тот день, когда они достигли Финализатора.

— Тебе совсем не дали отдохнуть? — Хакс жадно рассматривал темно-лиловые синяки под глазами, красноватый шрам и черные родинки — и понимал, что для связи с реальностью ему не хватало именно этого дурацкого лица. Возникло странное ощущение — словно вместе с Реном вернулась и некая важная часть его самого. Хакс уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько целым.

— Ничего страшного, я справлюсь, — взгляд у Рена был совершенно убитый. — Все будет нормально.

Он замолчал, точно ожидая новых вопросов.

— Почему ты стоял и смотрел? — Хакс спросил первое, что пришло в голову. — Ну, за дверью?

— Не знаю, — Рен дернулся. Как будто хотел пожать плечами, но забыл, как это делается. — Выпал из реальности. Я немного устал и не совсем понимаю собственные реакции.

— Зачем пришел, если устал? — Хакс уже знал ответ. Окажись на месте Рена, он бы сам так сделал.

— Одному еще хуже.

Наверное, что-то в них обоих окончательно сломалось, раз одиночество стало ощущаться настолько тягостно. Прежде они старались избегать компании, особенно компании друг друга.

— Я могу что-то для тебя сделать? — вопрос прозвучал сухо и формально, но Хакс не умел говорить о таких вещах иначе.

— Нет, — Рен помолчал. — Я даже не помню, как очнулся в своей каюте. Все перепуталось.

Хакс не знал, что на это ответить. Тишина походила на сонное оцепенение, вялое, серое и мутное. Наконец, собравшись с силами, Рен заговорил снова:

— Верховный лидер подозревает, что я скрываю что-то. Он параноик. В конечном итоге власть всех делает параноиками. Однажды ты просыпаешься и понимаешь, что боишься даже собственного отражения в зеркале. Вдруг и оно предаст?

Никогда прежде Рен не отзывался о Сноуке так откровенно презрительно. Кажется, он и в самом деле разочаровался в своем учителе.

— Что ты ему сказал? — спросил Хакс, стараясь не думать о том, что последует за разочарованием.

— Соврал, что мы с тобой спим, — Рен произнес эту фразу удивительно спокойно. — Этого хватило. Меня отпустили.

Такого ответа Хакс не ожидал, однако особенного смущения не испытал. Было бы ложью не признать, что он и сам не раз думал о подобном после возвращения на Финализатор. Контроль и физическое обладание — вещи достаточно родственные. В отношении Рена Хакс не отказался бы ни от одной из них.

— Наверное, я спрошу сейчас нечто странное, но что такого преступного в наших гипотетических отношениях?

Рен посмотрел на Хакса задумчиво, точно решая, поймет он объяснение или нет.

— Это вопрос ритуальной чистоты. Я не вступаю в сексуальную связь ни с кем, кроме членов ордена Рен, — он говорил так ровно, будто озвучивал заученный наизусть текст. — И это не имеет ничего общего с желанием или возбуждением. Некоторые обряды требуют этого.

Хакс не любил разговоры о религиозных концепциях и подобном, сама идея пассивной веры во что-то казалась чуждой, но сейчас разобраться было важно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Аналог жертвоприношения, — Кайло заговорил тише. Казалось, что каждое сказанное слово забирает у него силы. — Мы благодарим Темную Сторону за помощь и отдаем ей часть себя. В ответ получаем куда больше. По крайней мере, так считается, — он помолчал. — Также секс формирует и укрепляет духовную связь. Мы хорошо чувствуем друг друга, это полезный навык в бою и не только.

То, как равнодушно Рен говорил о достаточно интимных вещах, иррационально раздражало. Хакс слишком хорошо знал, что он не всегда был так холоден, и оттого не удержался от легкой подколки:

— Ну, и как это было? Я имею в виду, эти ваши… — он задумался, подбирая слово для описания, — ритуалы?

— Довольно скучно и утомительно. Ты ничего не пропустил, — Рен ухмыльнулся и с вызовом посмотрел Хаксу в глаза. — Я в принципе не любитель подобного времяпрепровождения.

Что ж, одним вопросом стало меньше: в близости Рен заинтересован не был. Это открытие вызвало смутную досаду.

— А где твои рыцари сейчас?

— Далеко, — взгляд у Кайло вдруг стал очень жестким. — Очень далеко. Здесь им делать нечего.

Было не совсем понятно, отчего этот вопрос так рассердил его, но ссориться всерьез не хотелось.

— Сноук был зол на тебя? — спросил Хакс, чтобы сменить тему.

— Он сказал, что я поступил глупо, нарушив свой обет. Но отпустил, как видишь, даже наказывать не стал.

Хакс задумался: что-то в этой истории не сходилось. Слишком уж легко Рен отделался — или просто чего-то не рассказал.

— Почему он вообще тебе поверил? Мне казалось, такие, как вы чувствуют подобное. В смысле, связь и…

— Действительно, почему он поверил, — Рен чуть прикрыл глаза и откинулся в кресле. — Связь, завязанная только лишь на физическом контакте, яркая, но непрочная. То, что между нами, гораздо прочнее, серьезнее и… хуже. Пусть лучше Верховный лидер думает, что мы спим. Так проще.

— Между нами? — повторил Хакс. Разумеется, он чувствовал то звенящее, почти физически ощутимое напряжение, что связывало их. Так же ясно, как ощущал прикосновения чужого разума. Однако чем-то особенным Хакс это не считал: для того, кто обладает Силой, подобные фокусы были, скорее всего, обыденностью.

— Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь. Ты тоже это чувствуешь, а я… Я не к каждому могу залезть в голову, — Рен открыл глаза и посмотрел на него помутневшим взглядом. — Особенно на расстоянии. Только к тебе.

Он тяжело поднялся, взял со стола шлем и, чуть пошатываясь, пошел к двери.

— Куда ты? — механически спросил Хакс. Он судорожно обдумывал услышанное, не зная, как правильно среагировать. Спрашивать, откуда между ними взялась эта связь, было глупостью: после всего, что они пережили вместе и сделали друг для друга, такое не могло не случиться. Наверное, можно было как-то избавиться от этого, вылечить, как болезнь… Но, несмотря ни на что, Хакс не хотел выздоравливать и снова возвращаться к душевной пустоте.

— К себе. Я все сказал, — Рен чуть запнулся на пороге. — Еще увидимся.

— Погоди, — Хакс шагнул к нему. — Останься.

— Зачем? — в голосе послышалось непонимание.

Возможно, Рену стало бы легче, не будь между ними этой связи. Если бы на месте Хакса был другой человек, честный и способный к состраданию, он бы дал ему свободу. Но Рену не повезло, Хакс был слишком жадным и никогда не отдавал того, что считал своим.

— Ты весь бледный. Ляг и отдохни, я пока поработаю. С утра пойдешь к себе. Ты же не хочешь свалиться по дороге?

Хакс очень надеялся, что его слова звучат логично и рационально. Именно так, как и должны, без лишних чувств. Одновременно он понимал, что если и сойдет с ума однажды, то из-за Рена. Из-за того, что тот делал с его выдержкой и самоконтролем.

— Хорошо, — ответил Рен после паузы. — Наверное, ты прав. Мне надо выспаться.

Он подошел к кровати и начал раздеваться, медленно, словно нехотя. Хакс наблюдал за этим, не отводя взгляд, почти не скрывая своего интереса. Руки у Рена, от плеч до запястий, были покрыты синяками и свежими глубокими царапинами. Хакс нахмурился: как именно его допрашивали? Легкая брезгливость по отношению к Сноуку постепенно перерастала в ненависть.

— Это я сам сделал, — отозвался Рен, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — Проверял реальность.

— Реальность чего?

— _Всего_ , Хакс. Неужели тебе не кажется иногда, что вокруг все ненастоящее?

Это замечание, такое болезненно правдивое, отрезвило, как хлесткая пощечина. Хакс отвел взгляд, вернулся к столу и сел в кресло.

— Пожалуйста, складывай свои вещи на стул, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь. — Складывай, а не кидай.

Недовольно хмыкнув, Рен подвинул себе стул. Вернее сказать, призвал: стул легко оторвался от пола и подлетел к нему. Прежде Хакс усмотрел бы в этом жесте издевку и желание лишний раз продемонстрировать преимущество, которого соперник был лишен. Теперь он понимал: Рен по-другому не может.

Чуть приглушив верхний свет, Хакс уткнулся в датапад и попытался сосредоточиться, но внимание упрямо не фокусировалось. Впервые в его каюте был кто-то другой. Другой, не он, негромко шлепал босыми ногами по полу, зевал, шуршал одеялом, устраиваясь поудобнее. Чужое присутствие не раздражало: напротив, на душе впервые за много дней стало спокойно. Рен был рядом, и темная, голодная пустота внутри наконец-то перестала грызть.

С большим трудом Хакс заставил себя вернуться к работе. Заметки, которые он фиксировал исключительно для себя, постепенно превращались в статью, довольно разрозненную, но объемную. Хакс почти что закончил перечитывать вводную часть, когда Рен спросил вдруг:

— Твои родители умерли?

Отложив датапад, Хакс обернулся. Он был уверен, что Рен уснул, но оказался неправ — приподнявшись на локте, тот смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Внезапный вопрос. Почему тебя это интересует? — Хакс старался не глядеть на голые плечи, но их белизна на контрасте с темно-серым постельным бельем приковывала внимание.

— Хочу узнать о тебе побольше, — ответил Рен. — Если ты позволишь мне это, разумеется.

Хакс хотел отметить, что довольно странно первым делом спрашивать о таком, но сдержался.

— Нет, они живы и здоровы, — ответил он. — Раз в полгода я пишу им письмо, минимум в две тысячи слов, и получаю ответное. Мы стараемся не доставлять друг другу неудобств.

— Ясно, — Рен задумался. — Да. Не доставлять неудобств — это важно. Я всегда этого хотел, но, кажется, не справился.

Утешить было нечем: с этим он и в самом деле не справился. Однако Рен как будто вовсе и не ждал ответа. Он уставился в потолок, полностью погруженный в свои мысли, а Хакс все никак не мог оторвать взгляд от двух крупных, почти черных синяков на руке. С какой же силой нужно было сжимать — или кусать? — собственную кожу, чтобы оставить такие следы?

— Мой дядя умел вот так разговаривать с мамой, — Рен перехватил его взгляд, и Хакс почувствовал себя крайне неловко. Словно его поймали на чем-то грязном. — Ну, как я с тобой. В голове. Он всегда знал, что с ней, и она тоже все знала о нем. Потом они оборвали эту связь, слишком сильные привязанности губительны для джедая. Но мама призналась как-то, что все равно чувствует дядю. Не так ясно, как раньше, но чувствует. Она говорила, что это ощущается как мягкое тепло где-то вдалеке, — он сделал долгую, вязкую паузу и прибавил:

— То, что между нами, никогда не закончится, Хакс. Придется жить с этим всегда, пока мы оба не умрем. Понимаешь?

Ничего другого Хакс и не ждал, однако на языке вертелось множество ненужных слов.

«Ведь это не так уж и плохо».

«Когда тебя нет рядом, все путается».

«Если кто и сведет меня с ума, то это ты».

— Это ведь ты пришел в мой сон? В нем мы были в моем доме, — спросил он вместо куда более важных вопросов.

Рен кивнул.

— Я так и знал, — Хакс поколебался, говорить или нет, но все же сказал:

— Иногда мне кажется, что я сошел с ума и просто выдумываю себе это все.

— Это нормально, — Рен накрылся одеялом почти с головой. — Я всегда так живу. Ты привыкнешь.

Пожалуй, он был прав. Что еще оставалось, кроме постепенного и неизбежного привыкания?

— Что случается с этой связью, когда один из двоих умирает? — Хакс не понимал, зачем ему потребовалось спрашивать об этом.

— Не знаю, — донеслось из-под одеяла. — Я никогда такого не испытывал. Хотя... Помнишь темноту, в которой жили тени? Думаю, односторонняя связь ощущается похоже, — повисла тишина.

Хакс рефлекторно вздрогнул. Воспоминания о темноте, глубокой и непроглядной, по-прежнему были слишком яркими. Днем удавалось вытеснить их рутиной, но по ночам пережитое неизменно оказывалось сильнее любых разумных доводов.

Через некоторое время Рен задышал глубже и спокойнее, и, кажется, наконец-то уснул. Хакс вернулся к работе; сонливость полностью исчезла. Происходившее в его душе напоминало больную, невозможную смесь эйфории и обреченности.

***  
Рен спал, повернувшись носом к стене и крепко обняв подушку. Он будто специально вытянулся так, чтобы занимать как можно меньше чужой территории. Хакс задумчиво посмотрел на свободное место рядом: что ж, это было удачно. До подъема оставалось примерно четыре часа, и следовало поспать хоть немного. Желательно — не в кресле.

Обычно Хакс предпочитал спать голым, но сейчас он был не один, и пришлось переодеваться. Пижама была черной, слишком свободной и несуразной. Следовало отдать ее Рену, тогда не пришлось бы смотреть на высунувшиеся из-под одеяла длинные голые ноги и испытывать жаркое, мучительное смущение.

Тогда, на неизвестной планете, лежать с Реном под одним одеялом было проще. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы выжить, ресурсов организма попросту не хватало на возбуждение. Да и в той жизни, что была прежде, Хакс всегда умел подавлять свои желания. Он никого не хотел слишком сильно, и оттого никогда не терял голову.

Теперь же горячая тяжесть в паху стала едва выносимой.

Как будто почувствовав что-то, Рен перевернулся на другой бок, доверчиво ткнулся Хаксу в шею и обнял почти удушающе. От этого прикосновения, такого невинного и одновременно голодного, дыхание сбилось. Хакс понятия не имел, что полагается делать теперь. Он слишком привык добиваться всего, чего только захочется, и не браться за то, в чем нет шанса преуспеть. Слишком привык брать и не давать ничего взамен. Это прекрасно работало, когда дело касалось карьеры и коротких интрижек. Если бы на месте Рена был любой другой, Хакс бы разбудил его и трахнул, не испытывая никаких угрызений совести. Глупо отказываться от того, что само плывет в руки. Но поступить так с Реном было невозможно. Даже сама мысль казалась грязной.

— Ты меня придушишь, пусти, — шепнул Хакс, не особенно надеясь, что Рен его услышит. Но тот, пробормотав что-то недовольное, разжал объятие и снова отвернулся к стенке.

Медленно выдохнув, Хакс погасил свет и закрыл глаза. До подъема оставалось три часа и тридцать одна минута, и следовало потратить драгоценное время на сон.

***  
Хакс снова тонул. Соленая вода заливала глаза, и было уже непонятно, где находится небо — сверху или снизу. Сердце панически стучало, руки и ноги не слушались, и смерть казалась совсем близкой и неминуемой. Но вдруг лба коснулось что-то теплое, и знакомый голос прошептал:

— Это просто сон. Проснись.

Хакс открыл глаза и резко сел. Очертания каюты все еще были размытыми, руки мелко дрожали. Рядом сидел Рен. Удивительно — Хакс был уверен, что тот проснется ночью и уйдет к себе.

— Который час? — голос был неприятно хриплым после сна.

— Можешь спать дальше, я разбужу, когда пора будет вставать, — отозвался Рен и добавил:

— Этот кошмар тебе больше не приснится.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Хакс нахмурился. Первые минуты после пробуждения голова работала с трудом.

— Если осознать себе спящим и проснуться, сон перестает повторяться, — объяснил Рен. — Но это не значит, что тебе не приснится другой кошмар. Постепенно ты научишься просыпаться из них, и они хотя бы не будут повторяться.

Откровенно говоря, Хакс не испытывал особенного энтузиазма относительно разнообразия будущих кошмаров. Тем временем, Рен, отвратительно бодрый и выспавшийся, взял в руки лежащий на коленях датапад и погрузился в чтение.

Хакс не сразу сообразил, что это был _его_ датапад, и документы на нем тоже были _его_.

— Не помню, чтобы я разрешал тебе трогать мои вещи.

— Но ты и не запрещал, — парировал Рен, не отводя взгляд от экрана. Кажется, его совсем не смущало вторжение в чужое личное пространство. — Я рано проснулся, мне было скучно. Кстати, читаю твою статью. Довольно занятно. Но то, что ты описываешь, не сработает.

— Не поверишь: я знаю, — иронично отозвался Хакс. — Если промотаешь в конец, там даже перечислены причины, по которым это не сработает. От чисто технических и организационных до идеологических. Считай это просто фантазией на тему.

— Главное — не делись этими идеями с Верховным лидером. Он не оценит.

Язвительный тон их беседы одновременно бесил и раззадоривал.

— И не думал. Выложу в голонет. Анонимно, разумеется.

Рен усмехнулся:

— Да ты провокатор.

— О, еще какой, — Хакс сделал серьезное лицо. — Ты же не донесешь на меня?

— Нет. Ты слишком нравишься мне живым, — Рен наконец поднял глаза от экрана. Взгляд у него был немного настороженный и выжидающий.

Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга; Хакс предпочитал не думать о том, каким кажется его взгляд со стороны. В голове теснились идиотские бесполезные мысли: наверное, нужно было встать раньше, или же не ложиться вовсе, чтобы привести себя в порядок, умыться и почистить зубы. Тогда, пожалуй, Хакс решился бы на что-то большее, чем дурацкая игра в гляделки.

— Я воспользуюсь твоим душем? — спросил Рен, так и не разорвав зрительный контакт. — Я недолго. Не хочу тащиться к себе, все равно скоро подъем.

— Да, разумеется, — Хакс моргнул и отвел взгляд. — Только возьми чистое полотенце. Оно в шкафу, самый правый нижний ящик.

Он любил все эти старомодные вещи — душ с настоящей водой, пушистые полотенца, ароматное мыло. Большинству подобное казалось ненужной роскошью, но Рен, кажется, не имел ничего против. Возможно, он тоже любил некоторые излишества, просто не признавался.

Собрав со стула часть вещей, Рен скрылся за дверью душевой. Хакс проводил его взглядом: способность почти неслышно и даже, пожалуй, грациозно двигаться поневоле завораживала — и одновременно вызывала злость на самого себя.

Все было неправильно. Присутствие Рена должно было раздражать. Хакса всегда выводили из себя чужие люди на его территории: все любовники выставлялись за дверь с утра, а самые лучшие уходили сами, без напоминаний.

С Реном было по-другому, и это пугало. Хакс был близок к тому, чтобы попросить его вернуться вечером. Останавливало только то, что он понятия не имел, как сформулировать подобную просьбу.

Страдая от невозможности умыться прямо сейчас, Хакс надел халат поверх пижамы и сел к столу. Он попытался успокоиться и взять себя в руки, но мысли путались. Возможно, вся эта неразбериха в голове была следствием недосыпания, только и всего. Или просто нужно было поговорить с Реном прямо и откровенно. Но что же сказать ему?

«Приходи вечером, можешь сколько угодно спать в моей кровати»?

«Послушай, раз Верховный лидер считает, что мы спим, почему бы нам и в самом деле не заняться этим»?

«Мне так плохо без тебя, что я согласен на любые твои условия, просто приходи»?

Даже не сказанное вслух, это звучало унизительно и чудовищно пошло. Хакс потер виски: голова начинала болеть от напряжения. Следовало выйти из этого замкнутого круга нерациональных эмоций, и поскорее.

— Ты скоро там? — громко спросил Хакс, только чтобы не сидеть в тишине. — Хочу умыться, уже поздно.

Шум воды стих.

— Уже закончил, — послышалось из-за двери. — Можешь зайти. Ты мне не помешаешь.

Стоило больших моральных усилий не воспринять сказанное как своего рода приглашение. Не смотреть на Рена, на его чуть влажные волосы и широкие плечи было еще сложнее, но Хакс справился. Он подошел к раковине и начал умываться, ожидая, что Рен закончит вытираться, оденется и наконец-то уйдет, и вместе с ним исчезнут лишние, все усложняющие мысли.

Но Рен не уходил. Он стоял, привалившись голым плечом к стене, и неотрывно смотрел. Из одежды на нем было только полотенце.

Выдержать этот взгляд было непросто, однако Хакс все же смог неторопливо и спокойно дочистить зубы и расчесать волосы, почти не глядя в зеркало — потому что в нем отражался Рен. Разве что руки чуть дрожали, но это было не так уж и заметно. Однако все же бриться под этим взглядом Хакс не решился: он пользовался опасной бритвой, еще не хватало порезаться.

Как следует вытерев лицо, Хакс обернулся.

— Зачем ты так смотришь? — спросил он, стараясь не встречаться с Реном взглядом.

— А ты? — в голосе слышалась легкая насмешка.

— Прочитай мои мысли, если интересно, — огрызнулся Хакс.

— Не хочу.

За нежелание сделать неловкую ситуацию проще для обоих Рена хотелось ударить. Собравшись с духом, Хакс посмотрел ему в глаза, но не увидел ожидаемого превосходства. Зато заметил неприкрытый страх, надежду, неуверенность — что угодно, кроме превосходства.

Ошибки быть не могло: Рен испытывал то же, что и он сам. Наверное, в их случае сумасшествие оказалось заразным. Хакс не понял, кто из них первым шагнул навстречу и начал долгий, горячий поцелуй. Кажется, они сделали это одновременно — и оттого довольно чувствительно стукнулись зубами. Но легкая боль нисколько не отрезвила.

Пожалуй, это был самый неловкий секс в жизни Хакса. Хотелось всего и сразу: трахнуть Рена на полу, на кровати, на столе, отсосать ему — или позволить Рену сделать с собой что угодно, неважно. Но вместо всего этого Хакс беспорядочно гладил напряженную спину и сжимал бедра.

Полотенце упало и валялось в ногах.

Чуть постанывая, Рен целовал ему шею и плечи, прикусывал кожу, с явным наслаждением оттягивал волосы. Он был сильно возбужден, но поцелуи привлекали его больше, чем быстрая разрядка.

Наверное, мелькнуло в голове, ему редко приходилось целоваться, наверное, у него никогда не…

В этот момент Рен просунул колено между ног, и мысль оборвалась. Закусив губу, Хакс подался навстречу и резко потерся. Следовало бы раздеться, чтобы не испачкать пижаму, но сейчас ему нравилось быть одетым — как и то, что на Рене даже полотенца больше не было.

Нет, не Рен, теперь звать его так было абсолютно неправильно. Кайло.

— Назови меня так, — влажный язык коснулся мочки уха. — Назови вслух.

— Кайло, — прошептал Хакс. — Тебе… нравится, как я это говорю?

Ответом был тихий прерывистый вздох. Колено вжималось в пах чересчур крепко.

— Позволишь коснуться себя, Кайло? — Хакс откуда-то знал, что это нужно спросить.

— Да, — ответ прозвучал почти одновременно с вопросом. — Да, пожалуйста.

Никогда прежде Хакс не терял головы от простого «пожалуйста». Забывшись, он начал дрочить Кайло левой рукой, хотя обычно делал это правой. Было непривычно и неудобно, и запястье почти сразу затекло. Но прерваться даже на секунду не получалось. Притяжение между ними было ненормально, нездорово сильным, Хакс ощущал его физически, почти как нежную кожу под пальцами. Почти как колено между ног, о которое было невыразимо стыдно тереться.

Кайло кончил довольно быстро, дрожа всем телом и вцепившись зубами Хаксу в шею. Укус был сильным, наверняка останется след; обычно Хакс не прощал такого своим любовникам. Но Кайло, наверное, можно было все простить. Даже испачканные в сперме руки и халат. Темные волосы щекотали щеку, и то, что Хакс не получил разрядки, казалось неважным. С этим он вполне мог справиться и сам, чуть позднее.

Но у Кайло, как оказалось, были на это другие планы.

«Можно мне тоже?» — это вопрос прозвучал не вслух.

«Разумеется», — мысленно отозвался Хакс, прислонившись к прохладной стене и прикрыв глаза.

Кайло запустил руку ему в трусы уверенно и одновременно слишком торопливо. Эта легкая нервозность даже льстила — она уравнивала их, ведь и Хакс повел себя, как порывистый мальчишка. У них еще будет время сделать все медленно и правильно, а пока… Пока Кайло парой неожиданно умелых движений заставил его кончить. Наверное, сказалось долгое воздержание — или то, что прежде Хакс никого не хотел так отчаянно. Захлебнувшись громким стоном, он тщетно пытался выровнять дыхание и вернуть контроль над собой. 

В комнате заливисто зазвенел будильник.

— Ненавижу... этот звук, — недовольно произнес Кайло. Его дыхание тоже оставалось сбивчивым.

— Поверь, я тоже.

Ощущение реальности постепенно возвращалось. Вопреки обыкновению, Хакс не чувствовал себя испачкавшимся. Но душ, разумеется, все равно следовало принять. Времени должно было хватить, хоть и впритык.

— Пожалуй, мыться вместе нам не стоит, — Кайло словно бы продолжил невысказанную мысль. — Кто знает, чем это может закончиться.

— Да уж.

Они замолчали, на этот раз от избытка слов. Постепенно придет время сказать их все, но сейчас… Сейчас начинался новый рабочий день, и у обоих было достаточно дел.

— Я могу рассчитывать увидеть тебя вечером? — несколько официально поинтересовался Хакс.

— Можешь, — Кайло кивнул — и прибавил вдруг невпопад:

— Знаешь, я понял вот только сейчас, насколько сильнее его. Он так боится смерти, предательства, обмана. А я не боюсь. Я ничего больше не боюсь.

Хакс не стал спрашивать, кто этот «он». Все и так было ясно.

— Если нужно, мы пойдем до конца, — эти слова были слишком высокопарными, но говорить о важных вещах иначе Хакс не слишком-то умел. — Помни это.

Кайло кивнул и сжал его ладонь в своей, и было совершенно плевать, что руки у них обоих грязные.

— До конца, — повторил Кайло и улыбнулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я знаю, что это очень сладко и пафосно. Нет, не стыдно.

**Author's Note:**

> Немного саундтрека: Radiohead - All I Need  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/59666679E7


End file.
